Volcano Moon
by Dracinia
Summary: Two years after the war, the Volcanos in Fire Nation are threatening the Island Nation. Katara and Toph take a little trip to see if they can help.


AtAB is not owned by anyone I know personally...however it is owned by it's creators and just because I don't actually know their names doesn't mean I don't respect them...well most of the time.

* * *

Katara stared out over the Bay of Kyoshi, Sokka and Suki were joined today. Her heart sang for them, as it wept for the news of the imminent destruction of the heart of the Fire Nation. They expected the volcano to erupt with the full moon. She glanced at the setting sun before her, it's majesty giving way to Yue.

Thousands would die, the Fire Nation had acquiesced to the request of the other nations after the final battle, it's massive fleet had been smelted. Now, a year later, the massive navy was the only thing that would have been able to save all the people of the island country.

"I'm tired of the death Sugar queen," Toph growled as she suddenly popped into existence next to her friend.

Katara rested her hand on her slighter friends shoulder as she gave a gentle squeeze, "So am I. Everyday it takes all of our energy and we're barely able to keep peace between these warring children."

Toph grinned, it'd taken her older friend a while to speak so openly with her disapproval about those who ruled. "Sweetness," her voice a teasing smirk, "I like."

Katara flushed. Then she growled, she could hear the same old arguments of the nations leaders. They had no shame, they'd followed them to Kyoshi they were spoiling this beautiful celebration. Everything that could be done to save the people of the Fire Nation was being done. Every ship from the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, every Earth Kingdom merchant vessel, every boat, ship and skiff was trying to get to the islands in time.

Toph smiled as she felt the simmering anger of the water bender next to her, glad to have a front row seat.

Katara turned to face the celebrants, when she heard a shattering glass and voice raised in anger. In quick strides she glided across the ground in the fading light, and with the barest flick of her fingers she froze the potential combatants as she hissed, "How dare you bring trouble to this joyous event."

Fire Nation Xiao bowed his head, "My apologies Master Katara, my temper is strained."

Katara melted the ice and it flowed back into one of her ever present bending pouches, she rested her hand on the mans shoulder, "All of our hearts are strained Commander Xiao."

His golden eyes raised as he stared into the sapphire one of the young woman before him. He nodded.

"Who did you leave?" she asked softly as she continued to stare into his eyes.

He couldn't help but answer, "My wife, she promised that she would follow. She is too proud, she will not leave. Her family has lived on the island since the days of the first settlers."

Katara's eyes filled with sorrow and she pulled the unsuspecting man into her arms and let him weep as she glared at his potential opponent. The tears spilling recklessly down her cheeks, she had nothing but comfort to give and the healer within gave everything.

The Earth nation commander watched as his counter part accepted comfort and his cheeks flushed, it was too easy to remember past hurts and not see. He bowed deeply to the young healer and returned to the celebration tent.

"Sweetness!" Toph called out in warning.

Katara released the Commander as the water from their tears flew into her bending pouch and she smiled, "Thank you Commander Xiao, we would be greatful for glasses of the sweet tea."

Prince Zuko and Fire Lord Iroh exited the celebratory pavilion.

Commander Xiao bowed to her, then to the two lords and disappeared into the pavilion.

He passed Hakoda and Arnook as they followed the two Fire Lords away from the celebrations.

Iroh caught the gentle smile, "Lady Katara," he bowed.

Katara smiled and shook her head, "Fire Lord Iroh," she bowed, "What brings you away from the sweet fruit pies?"

Zuko almost choked on his own breath.

Hakoda shook his head, "Katara," he sighed.

Iroh laughed, "they were indeed a spectacle of deliciousness, where ever did you find the recipe?"

Katara smiled.

Toph slipped into place next to the water bender, "She had to pull it out of Twinkle toes' head, the last time he pushed himself too hard and needed healed." She bowed to the Fire Lord.

Iroh continued his smile, "That would explain his delight in them." His smile faded as he glanced at the setting sun.

Katara moved with out thought, as she hugged him, "I am so sorry."

Iroh smiled awkwardly as he accepted the moment of comfort that the young could give, "Thank you my dear."

She stepped away from the Dragon of the West with a watery smile.

"Sweetness," Toph growled again.

Katara glanced at the older man and with a subtle flick of her fingers she pulled the tears from his cheek as well as her own and the slight bit of water flowed into her bending pouch.

"Hey how many husbands is Suki allowed?" Toph asked in her brash voice as Commander Xiao returned with the two cool drinks.

"One according to water-tribe traditions," Katara replied.

Toph drank from her glass, "That's too bad, this stuff is great almost as good as the Old Man's."

Commander Xiao tripped over his own feet and watched helplessly as the other sweet tea started toward the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. He steadied himself as he watched the tea pour back into the glass. He handed it a bit shakily toward the dark skinned Master Water bender.

Katara showed the Commander the full force of her smile, "Thank you Commander Xiao, the joy with in the pavilion makes me weep faster than the sorrow outside."

Toph growled. Then her blind gaze turned to Prince Zuko, "Don't even think about it Sparky."

Zuko turned his gaze to the younger black haired girl as she waved her finger at him, eyes blazing.

"Sugar Queen's had quite enough, you set her off and you'll be wishing it was me beating you with rocks." Toph replied.

Zuko growled as the younger girl threatened him, "Tear's accomplish nothing! What point is there in the sorrow of what can not be undone!"

Katara was going to speak.

Fire Lord Iroh beat her to it, "We have a legend in the Fire Nation, it is called Kava's tears.

Zuko barely restrained his sigh.

The Fire lord gazed out over the sea as the sun slipped below it's vast expanse. "Before we were divided into four nations, we were one people. Some of our ancestors were favored by the gods and for faithful service were given the abilities of bending the elements. At first all those touched by the grace of the gods were as the Avatar, Master of all elements. Over many generations the four elements were divided and only one Avatar remained, to keep the balance. As our people divided, they became the four nations.

Those who followed Agni came to the Islands that became the Fire Nation. Long after our ancestors became settled upon the inactive volcanic lands and claimed them as belonging to Agni. Many more generations passed and the divide between, Fire, Earth, Air and Water was great. Worse even than these passed 100 years." The Fire Lord paused in his tale.

"It was a time of great upheaval, the volcano's of the fire nation became active, the seas were constantly restless, the rain refused to fall to the earth, the earth shook and moved and the air was filled with dirt and ash. The leaders of the four nations tried to make peace with the gods. Nothing could appease them, they were displeased with their children.

In a desperate attempt to resolve the peace, the leader of the Water Tribe arranged for his sons and daughters to wed the heirs of the other nations. His eldest daughter was betrothed to the son of the Fire Nation, the eldest son to the daughter of the Earth Kingdom and his youngest son to the daughter of the Air Nomads. All that remained was his youngest daughter and she was to wed and continue his own line within the water tribe.

With the joining of the families the gods were appeased, they returned the rain and calmed the seas, the air blew clean and soft across the four kingdoms.

The Fire Prince of the time held little respect for his wife and in a moment of fiery passion betrayed his people and his water tribe bride. Brother and sister killed his wife and unborn child, while her youngest sister visited.

Agni's response was immediate, the Volcano erupted and overflowed the royal residence. The youngest daughter of the water tribe was on the beach, far from the residence as she amused the Fire King and his younger children with water bending. They watched in horror as the residence was consumed by the lava that was slowly flowing toward them.

Amidst shouts of horror and tears of denial, the water tribe bender sank to her knees and wept for the loss of lives and peace. The aged king wadded into water to pull her to safety as he wept.

Unconsciously the girl pulled the tears from the people around her as well as her own as she let herself be moved from the burning flow. They were hurried aboard many crafts and set sail away from the devastation. Watching the island burn as the lava flowed toward the sea.

The water tribe girl couldn't watch the fire take the lives of all on the island. She dove into the water and with her bending returned to the Island. Great waves of water flowed around her as she sent it racing up the hill toward the fountain of lava. She was able to stop the outward flow of the lava as the water turned it to stone. She pulled and pushed and flowed the water, saving the vegetation and the lives of those who were not taken in the initial flow.

She battled the fiery stone until the moon was full above her and when her strength finally left her, she collapsed exhausted upon the newly formed beach. She bowed her head to the sand and pleaded to the goddess of water, Kalmar to grant her the strength to save the people of the Fire Nation, she was tired of death. Her tears flowing freely into the sand under her hands, blinded her to her own peril as the liquid fire continued it's flow to the sea.

Unable to watch her daughter in such pain, Kalmar granted her daughter the strength to quench her husband, Agni's, angry flow.

Under the full moon she pulled her tears from the beach and released the water that she'd saved from the king and the commons of the Fire Lands. All that the tears touched became cool stone and she slowly made her way to the edge of volcano. As the water dissipated under the heat of the fiery flow she continued to weep and by the time she reached the edge, there was no strength left in her and three tears left upon her cheek that she was to tired to bend.

She fell into the volcano and it's never been active since, her name was Kava daughter of the Northern Water Tribe."

Katara's tears flowed freely from her eyes as her shuddering form was comforted by her father.

Hakoda held tightly onto his daughter as she wept even more tears, "Katara this has to stop you do yourself injury."

Arnook looked at the weeping girl and smiled sadly, "That tale continues, Kava's father was so upset at the loss of his youngest daughter that he forbid any woman who had the talent to bend to do more than heal. He died days after the report of her death was brought to him by the King of the Fire Nation."

"Seriously, is this cold tea only served at Kyoshi wedding ceremonies?" Toph asked dead pan.

Katara laughed suddenly as she darted out of her father's arms and wrapped the other girl into a hug.

"Sweetness, I'm gonna hurt you if you don't let go soon." Toph sighed.

Katara bent her tears away and kissed the other girls cheek as she took her hand, "Lets get you more of that sweet tea, maybe it'll finally sweeten your disposition." Katara nudged her.

"If I get any sweeter, Twinkle Toes will start looking at me like I'm a fruit pie." She scoffed as they returned to the festivities.

Zuko could only stare at the two young women, "Are they sane?" he asked confused.

Fire Lord Iroh glanced at his heir and nephew and replied, "Nephew, no man has ever dared come to a definite conclusion."

The other men laughed as the youngest among them stared at the women's retreating forms. Shaking his head he refocused to his present company, then passed them as he gazed into the now dark sea. "I would like to go Uncle, if Chief Hakoda will allow it."

Fire Lord Iroh considered his heir, "Prince Zuko," he sighed, he was tiring of this argument.

Zuko stood straighter, "I know the risks Fire Lord Iroh, even with the Avatar as our wind it is likely that we will arrive after the volcano has erupted." His golden eyes pleading with his uncle, "One of us must be there, our people need to have one of us. You could still bear children and I am too young to rule in your stead."

Iroh glanced at his nephew and finally saw true need, not vanity, not honor, but a desperate need to attend to his people. He glanced at Chief Hakota, "I am trusting you with my heir."

Hakoda bowed with his right arm across his chest, "The Avatar has already offered his wind to our sails, Fire Lord Iroh."

Iroh nodded, "When do you leave?"

"With in the hour," Hakoda replied, as he looked out over the sea.

"Very well," Iroh smiled at the other leaders, "Perhaps Lady Katara and Lady Toph could be persuaded to keep an old man company while he waits?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed, "Uncle, they are too young for you."

"True, but they comfort these old bones and are amusing company." Iroh grinned at Zuko. He turned, "Chief Hakoda did the Lady Katara's mother have such a wise and generous heart as her daughters?"

Hakoda smiled as he walked with the Fire Lord, "She was softer in heart than Katara, and only slightly less headstrong. Katara has more of her grandmothers stubbornness, than my wife had," he paused for a moment, "I am glad for it, even when it ages me before my time."

All the men except for Zuko chuckled.

"I never had the pleasure of a daughter," Iroh smiled, "though I can attribute many of my white hairs to my nephew."

Zuko scowled as he sighed, "uncle."

Only Commander Xiao noticed the younger mans discomfort and wisely kept his smile to himself.

After dawn the next morning Toph noticed that she couldn't feel Twinkle toes or Sparky anywhere on the Island. She calmed when she felt Appa and Sugar Queen as well as Iroh and the retinue of guards that were with him. After a good stretch she moved quietly from her sleeping chamber determined to get a serious workout in today. It was midday when she was dropped on her ass by Katara calling for her through the earth. With out a moments pause she popped up next to the other young woman.

"Sweetness you'd better not be crying about something." Her voice a warning.

"No," Katara hissed as she looked out over the cove, "not crying."

"Damn Sugar Queen, what has you all riled up?" Toph asked surprised.

"They left for the Fire Nation," she hissed, "My father," the word came out a curse, "took the Fire Lords Heir," another curse and "the Avatar," a low cold hiss, "they left on last nights tide."

Toph stopped smiling, "They left us here?" her voice a screech. "I'm gonna break the Old Man," she replied as she cracked her knuckles.

"No," Katara replied in her low and dangerous tone.

"WHAT!" Toph yelled at the top of her lungs.

Before Toph had a chance to give everything away Katara stomped her foot.

Toph exhaled, "you have a plan?"

Katara smiled evily, "How do you feel about becoming a Fire Nation legend?"

Toph rolled her neck and cracked her knuckles again as she replied, "Appa?"

"Oh yeah," Katara's eyes glinted with sapphire fire.

"Nice to have you back Sugar Queen," Toph grinned.

"I really hate it when they need to be taught another," she growled, "lesson about leaving us behind."

Toph smirked, "You'd think Twinkle toes would have figured it out after all these years, as for Sparky," she shrugged, "He always was a slow learner."

Katara laughed, "At least it's not Sokka this time."

"What's not Sokka this time?" he asked as he and Suki walked together toward them.

"Dad left, leaving Toph and I here to keep Fire Lord Iroh company." Katara replied.

"NO!" Sokka yelled, "What ever it is, no! Do you understand me?"

"What are you talking about Snoozles?" Toph snarled as she kicked stones at his legs.

"Ouch! Toph! No! I don't know what you two are planning but, they left last night," he paused and slapped his hands over his mouth.

Katara's blue eyes narrowed, "You knew!" she snarled at him. Her eyes spitting fire. She glanced at Suki whose own green eyes were wide. "did you know?"

Suki sighed, "No, Father Hakoda came to us last night and said he'd return by the end of the festivities to present us our bonding gift. Then he left." She turned her penetrating gaze upon her husband, "How did you know?"

"Commander Xiao followed him out of the pavilion." Sokka sighed.

Suki relaxed, "I saw that too, I just didn't think that it meant anything."

Katara released her anger, she could never lie when she was angry, "Why did Aang go?"

Sokka sighed, "You mean aside from the wind he can produce to make them sail faster, he knew that he needed to be there to report back to the Nations leaders. To find a place for any of the survivors."

"Can't they just go live on the other Islands?" Katara asked confused.

Sokka shook his head, "It's a chain of volcano's, they expect the first one to go boom in a few days, setting off two or three of it's neighbors. That means that all the islands will be covered in soot and debris for a few months if not longer. They don't want to risk their people." His muscular frame sagged, "If they had their old Navy they'd been able to evacuate and live at sea while everything settled. Now," he paused.

Katara rested her hand on his shoulder, "I know Sokka, I know."

Sokka didn't say anything.

Katara subtly twisted her foot on the ground near Toph. A moment later, Katara was supporting her brothers unconscious form, "Sorry about this Suki, but Toph and I have to take a little trip, anything we can bring you back from the Fire Nation?"

Suki paled as she stared at the two women, then she stood taller, "If I thought they could be of any help I'd send the Warriors with you."

Toph grinned, "Lets get in gear Sugar Queen," she popped her neck again, "I can't wait to bend a volcano."

Less than twenty minutes later they'd saddled and stowed their travel packs on Appa. They flew off over the water with Katara's yip-yip to the air bison.

Two hours later Toph was sighing to herself, "Yep, still hate flying."

Katara continued on into the night, letting the waxing moon guide them. It was a clear and beautiful night, the stars sparkled above them and she felt like she could touch them. At Dawn Katara spotted an Island where hopefully they could find enough room for Appa to rest.

When Toph hit the ground, she paused for a moment, then launched herself back up into the saddle, "Go now Sugar Queen! Stay low and cover would be good."

Startled Katara, did as her friend said and the mist formed around them as they flew low over the water. When the sun was fully up Katara let Appa swim as she bent fresh water into his mouth. After he refused water, she fed him all the fresh fruit and grains that they brought. He rumbled in contentment as he swam.

Katara joined Toph for a makeshift lunch on the saddle. After they'd eaten, Katara fell asleep.

Toph sighed, they'd get further away before Sugar Queen asked her why they left.

Zuko watched the mist from his look out point at the crest of the island, he had a perfect view of a secluded cove that was shrouded in fog. For a moment he could have sworn he saw the Avatar's Bison. A picture of sapphire eyes flashed in his mind as he heard Toph's sarcastic voice, "Sparky, did you learn nothing about Sugar Queen?" He shook his head and returned to the boat. They were making excellent time and when they encountered fog, Aang bent it out of their way." If they kept this speed they'd be able to evacuate as many as the boat would hold.

Katara woke when the moon rose, with a glance a Toph she retrieved the reins and pulled them back up into the sky. By mid moon they were at the outer edges of the Fire Nation Islands. Katara landed on a smallish interior island and hoped Toph could get the feel for something.

"Earth!" Toph sighed as she fell onto the ground and let it welcome her.

Katara dismounted quickly and patted Appa with a good scratch under his chin, he moaned in happiness. "Thanks Appa, you rest as long as you need to we'll find you something to eat."

The flying bison collapsed onto the ground with a sigh and closed his eyes.

"We need to know what Islands Toph," Katara said quietly, "I'll make camp."

Toph didn't bother to reply, instead she rolled onto her front and let as much of her body contact the earth as she could manage.

Katara left the makeshift camp and moved around under the full moon and stars. The thickest vegetation was at the center of the small island and so was an unexpected pool of fresh water. In the center of the pool were nestled five oblong stones, almost as tall as Appa. They didn't break the surface of the pool. Curious, Katara swam out to the rocks and climbed up on top of the middle one to rest. Feeling the calming of her element she closed her mind for a moment of meditation.

When she felt water that wasn't water, but more like blood she slipped off the rock in surprise and splashed into the pool. She recovered her composure and rested her hand against one of the stones, after a few minutes she smiled as she asked softly, "Well what kind of critter are you?"

She glided over each of the rock eggs, touching each one for that pulse of life that she'd felt. After she'd touched all five she returned to the fourth one she touched, and she closed her eyes as the healer inside of her strove to feed the tiny life that was struggling to survive. When she felt confident that there was no more strength it would need to break out of its shell, she continued the process with the other four. When she returned to herself she collapsed onto the now dry rock bottom of the former pool. Her arms slid out from under her as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Toph was so involved with penetrating the volcanic rock, that she never heard her friend leave the camp. By mid morning she had a fix on three of the volcanos that were going to erupt, she needed Katara's eyes to get her to each of them. When she looked for her friend she found her sleeping in the middle of the little island on a rock bed. With a shake of her black hair she marched off to find the wayward water bender.

"Sweetness! Get your ass up we have work to do!" Toph yelled at the slumbering woman.

Katara slowly returned to consciousness and groaned, "Stuff it loud mouth I'm exhausted!"

Toph smirked as she felt the other woman move, "I need your eyes to get us to the right islands."

That woke Katara up immediately, she scrambled up the slope and made her way next to the earth bender. "I'd better get food to Appa this morning."

Toph groaned, "Sweetness, we don't have much time!"

"If we don't feed Appa we won't get to the right places." Katara retorted.

Toph growled, "fine."

After Katara harvested enough fruit for the bison, Toph said, "I felt three, there's probably a fourth but it wasn't immediately connected to this chain of Islands. The first one," she paused and said, "Two islands that way," she pointed off to the left, "then an island that way," she pointed directly in front of herself, "the last one is that way." She pointed to the left again, "two maybe three islands."

Katara quickly sketched the directions in the dirt so that she'd remember them. They mounted Appa and with a yip-yip were flying in the direction Toph had dictated.

Toph spent no time talking she immediately dug her hands and feet into the ground. "This is the first one, I need to get," she paused, then her arm pointed to the opposite side of the cove, "there! At the water line." She launched herself back into the saddle.

Katara launched them into the air, ignoring the village as well as the ships in the harbor trying to evacuate as many as they could. They landed in the water and Katara swam the earthbender to the side of the volcano.

"I need dry land Sugar Queen," Toph sighed.

Katara nodded as she pushed and pulled the tide away from the volcano's side. She paid no attention to the crashes and groans of the earth behind her, Toph need dry land to work and she needed to part the water to let her.

With a mighty pull, Toph folded the land from the weakest point in the volcano's base. She kept pealing layers of earth and stone away from the molten core of the volcano. When she could no longer take the burning, she blasted the rock away from the magma with a single pounding of her heel and a scream.

When Toph screamed Katara released herself from the hypnotic rhythm she'd created and encased them in a ball of water as the lava flowed and the sea closed in around them. The bubble rose slowly toward the sky. Katara kept her eyes on the dark shape of Appa swimming and appeared slowly next to him. When the bubble burst the waves deposited her and Toph onto the saddle.

Toph was gasping for breath as she tried to, "Bumi!" she snarled, "This is worse than when Sparky burned me on accident!"

Katara uncorked some of her bending water and let it heal the girls foot.

"Ahhh," Toph sighed as Katara worked her healing, "that's the stuff."

Katara smiled as she worked. Once the girls foot was healed she said, "You sure about this?"

"Sweetness!" Toph growled.

Katara smiled, "Here we go." They launched into the air, leaving those on the island with questions unanswered.

One of the observers sent a message to Prince Zuko, knowing that he had arrived to help at the capital island with the Avatar.

Zuko received the message at the same time that Katara and Toph hit their second target.

Prince Zuko, heir to Fire Lord Iroh read the missive three times before it burned to ash under his temper.

Aang watched his friend and teacher torch a message he received. "I'm guessing bad news."

Zuko's eyes flared as he tried to take deep and calming breaths to get a rein on his temper, it had been years since he'd torched something on accident. It exploded out of him as a massive burst of fire from his mouth that shot into the sky. "How dare they!" he yelled as twin bursts of flame burst forward from his hands and into the sky to fade away harmlessly.

The fire brought Hakoda to the bow at a quick pace, "Prince Zuko?"

Zuko took several deep breaths, "I just received word that ships near Aluzula Island just spotted a flying bison. It rested in the water with no passengers for twenty-nine minutes, then was airbound with two passengers that couldn't quite be identified, however they came out of the water and landed on the bison's saddle."

Hakoda paled, then his blue eyes narrowed, "Where is Aluzula Island?"

"THEY TOOK APPA!" Aang yelled, irate. "THEY BROUGHT THE LAST FLYING BISON HERE TO VOLCANO CENTRAL?" He took several deep breaths, "I need to get Appa out of here before they erupt."

Hakoda and Zuko nodded as they walked swiftly toward their meeting room. Zuko moved immediately to the map and pointed to an Island five Island's away and toward the middle.

"Is that one of the ones we expect to erupt?" Commander Xiao asked concerned.

"No." Zuko replied, "It's were the Avatar's Flying Bison was spotted with two passengers."

Xiao paled then took a deep breath, "your orders Prince Zuko?"

"We wait, if they flew off they will be going somewhere next, alert all the captains of all the ships to send word immediately if they see the flying Bison, to make no contact and record everything that happens with the bison and the two people," he growled with it.

Commander Xiao bowed and disappeared out of the meeting room.

"We will know as soon as they land," Zuko replied.

On Thestra Island they landed on the other side of the villages and near the white sandy beaches. Toph marched deep into the center of the Island and with several sharp cuts made a wide and very deep trench from the base of the volcano out toward the sea. She started to peel back the layers of rock that kept the giant beast contained. Taking a deep breath she said, "Sugar Queen, get ready I'm going to blow the side low it'll flow toward the water, then you'll need to spread the water until I say so."

"Will it burn your foot again?" Katara asked softly.

Toph nodded once.

"Let's finish your trench, then after you've released the lava I can push the water out." Katara suggested gently.

Toph nodded and they returned to the shore.

After the rest of the trench was finished, Katara let the water return to it's place and waited for Toph.

Toph screamed in pain as a fountain of lava shot over five hundred feet in the air, then she yelled, "Wait for it to get to the end of the trench!"

Katara watched the glow burn away the lush vegetation as it funneled it's self toward the sea. When the glow was less than a hundred yards from the beach she began to pull the water from the lava flow. Standing in hip deep water and a hundred yards from the trench she could feel the heat from the molten rock and when she heard the sizzle of hot rock and water she released the tide and rode the wave to shore. She dropped to the sand at a run and slid to a stop next to an unconscious Toph.

Katara winced at the state of her feet, generously covering her hands with the bending water she applied one of the healing bubbles to each foot and slowly cooled and soothed the charred flesh. After the girl's feet healed she carried her back to Appa and had him move into the water so she wouldn't have to waken the younger girl. Her blue eyes watched the blind girl for a moment then she directed Appa to the final Island. This time she landed the Bison in seclusion in a large cave facing away from the villages and out over the open water.

They all rested.

Katara stirred as the sun set. With a shout she woke Toph who wiggled her feet and sighed as she landed on the rock with out pain, "I'll say it again Sugar Queen, you do good work." Toph stilled herself as she focused on the liquid rock with in the volcano, she sighed when she finally located the weakest point of the volcano. "We got problems Sugar Queen, you want the bad news, worse news or even worse news?"

Katara sighed, "It was going so well. Ok, worse news."

Toph sat suddenly, "the weakest part of this one is directly under the most populated area of the island and it's gonna be a doozy."

Katara closed her eyes and leaned against Appa, "So what's the bad news?"

"Twinkle toes, Sparky, your Pops and Commander come-along are all on this Island." Toph replied, "Oh and they really aren't happy about us being here."

Katara's head fell into her hands, "Damn, I thought we could get in and out. I guess all that's left is the even worse news."

"The big one is definitely, on Aluzon Island and there's gotta be at least half the population still on the island."

"Can you tell which one is gonna be really bad?" Katara asked, even though she knew she didn't want to know.

"Aluzon." Toph replied with absolute certainty. "I think, if we can get this one done tonight, we can buy ourselves another day, maybe two. This one requires the most bending by both of us, we are going to have to go deep and tunneling, if we want to save the island."

Katara lifted her head, "I'm strongest tonight."

"That's what I was thinking about," Toph sighed, "We'd better rest up and feed, Katara."

The water tribe girl smiled as she moved her heel.

'Thanks," Toph replied, "me too."

They ate a light meal of fruit they found near the cave, slept for no longer than an hour after they fed Appa. With smiles on their faces they landed the Bison in the dark water of the harbor under the full moon. Hand in hand they stepped out onto the water platform and sunk into their bubble, which took them down to the dark depths of the cove. Once they hit the sea floor they walked until they reached the rock of the island.

Katara pressed the deep water aside to reveal rock.

Toph touched the rock with her hands and pushed it to the side as she started to bore her tunnel. As Toph worked faster than any drill, Katara enlarged and flattened the bubble against the pressure of the sea. She held the sea out of the cavern that was being produced by the petite earth bender.

Neither girl had any idea about the passage of time in their dark hole under rock and water.

"I'm not going to be able to move Katara!" Toph yelled.

"When you release the rock fall onto your back!" Katara yelled in response, as she formed a water whip and wrapped it around the girl as she held off the pressing water."

Toph took a single deep breath, if this was it, well they saved thousands of people and part of a nation today. She slammed both hands and one foot into the ground as she wrenched the remaining rock from its place in the side of the volcano. She screamed and succumbed to the absolute pain of releasing molten lava into a rock tube.

When Katara heard Toph scream she yanked with all her might on the water whip, praying that she had the strength to bring her friend to her. She felt the whip drop as the girl slid into her feet, toppling her over. In a spinning motion with her hands she pulled water around them and ejected them into the sea. Sweating in concentration she slowly released layers of water to bring their air bubble to the surface. To tired for gentleness they were sloshed into the saddle, startling Appa awake.

With every last measure of will power Katara slid into position on Appa's neck and whispered yip-yip in his ear. The Bison lifted off the water and flew into the night.

Katara regained consciousness long enough to get them to the first island that they landed on. If the Volcano on Aluzon erupted, it would hopefully give them enough time to get away, assuming they woke up.

Toph woke up screaming as the full force of the sun burned her already blackened hand and feet. With one hand she managed to tumble to the ground and find shade in the trees.

Katara slipped off Appa's great neck sometime during the night and slept in the shade until mid day, then she too crawled into the trees. Vaguely remembering a cool pool of water she stumbled blindly toward the center of the island. During the hottest part of the day Katara searched the trees for Toph and lifting the wounded girl onto her back made her way to the center of the Island. She stopped suddenly as she wavered and stared at the puddle that remained of the cool pool of water. Bringing them to rest by the egg-stones she pulled the water to her and started healing the girls hand and feet.

She had no idea where her bending water bag was, so she had to pull water out of the vegetation around her to finish healing Toph. When she could no longer hold enough concentration to heal, she passed out against the rough surface behind her.

Katara woke with the setting of the sun as the moon flooded her system with power. Using moisture from her own breath, she pulled water out of herself to finish healing one of Toph's feet. Even with the energy of the moon, it sapped her of her strength. She was only vaguely aware of the cracking sounds coming from behind and around her. When finally her conscious mind realized that there was something going on it was too late.

With the rising of the sun, the cracking released a deep cawing hissing sound into the air. All she could do was push the earth bender behind her and kneel before the hatching creatures. Her deep blue eyes widened as four very long, winged and clawed creatures stared at her with golden eyes. They moved toward her as their calling sounds grew louder.

Hoping that her friend was attuned enough to notice the panic strike, Katara hit the ground with her heel next to the girls head.

With out coming into full consciousness Toph moved herself across the stone from Katara and surrounded her self with stone.

Sighing with irritation and relief, Katara tried to rise to her feet. To her surprise as she rose so did the creatures that were facing her, then just as suddenly they swirled around her, each one licking behind her ear causing her to giggle. As the fifth egg finally cracked open, one more of these serpentine creatures moved gracefully from it's hatching place.

Katara couldn't help but stare at the fifth creature, where the others were deep and vibrant reds and blues. This one was a blue so light it reminded her of the ice at the North Pole. She watched entranced as it moved forward slowly trying to figure out how all it's parts moved in conjunction to the other. Soon it walked glided to her and she couldn't help but smile at it's timid approach, it's eyes were a deep and dark blue, much like her own. It tried to flow around her like it's hatchlings had, but it's head nudged her shoulder and it wrapped it's self around her to stay upright.

Katara laughed as it licked behind her ear, then rested it's head on her shoulder. Absently she rubbed it's lower lid as she watched the others twist and twirl around each other, eventually pairing red and blue. The playing they did reminded Katara of the time at the Western Temple when Aang and Zuko performed the Dragon Dance. That opened her eyes as she glanced at the glowing creatures, "Is that what you are, Dragons?"

At that moment she saw two very large heads rise over the trees and drop down into hollowed out area. They circled and both their bodys barely fit in what was once a lake.

The hatchlings moved exitedly around the two adults, licking behind their ears and flying off to do the same to the other dragon, then they'd do the same to her. All except for the one that had curled it's self around her. It never moved from it's place and twice she had the strangest feeling of icy water blowing passed her ear.

Her surprise was great when she noticed the glowing water that she was absently bending. The water fell to the stone floor in surprise when both the adult dragons touched their tongue behind her ear. Then in one motion they spotted Toph's construction and before she could do anything, their great fire surrounded the girl's stone enclosure and it melted and bubbled.

In a heartbeat the adult dragons and four of the hatchlings disappeared into the sky.

Katara lifted the water that she'd dropped and bent the glowing water over the molten stone, watching as it slowly cooled the surface and caused it to crackle and hiss. She settled herself and the ice-blue dragon in the shade and when she realized she had more water she covered Toph's sizzling rock enclosure. As the sun disappeared into the horizon the burnt and cracked dome exploded away from a very alive Toph.

Toph grinned like there was no tomorrow, "Sugar Queen, I'm on fire." Lava bubbled up around the younger girl coating her feet and legs with out her making a sound.

"Toph!" Katara cried out, "What, why…uh huh?"

The blind girl smirked, "Well your little hatchlings didn't claim me now did they? So when the adults came to find them they found one parent and one intruder, so they tried to parboil me under my rock. Add in your super charged healing water and," she paused to smirk, "I am the worlds greatest Earth bender!"

Katara smiled at her friend happiness, "So what is that?"

Toph continued to preen, "That's right folks, she's the blind Bandit, the worlds first Metal Bender and now the Worlds only Lava Bender." She let the red hot substance cover her feet and hands as she sighed, "ahh, it's like a hot stone bath." She sniffed, "did it burn my cloths?"

Katara laughed, "Just a bit."

"Humph!" She sighed, "that could pose a problem."

"Ya think?" Katara smirked. "You ready to hit the last one and save the Fire Nation?"

Toph clapped her hands together and the lava flew off into the trees causing small fires. "Somethings on fire isn't it?"

Katara quenched the flames with the shimmering blue water and it took far less than expected, "You are going to have to be careful with that."

Toph growled, "I'm not the only one Sweetness, why are you glowing like a Spirit Oasis?"

Katara touched the dragon that was wrapped around her and commanded, "Release me."

She stopped touching it until it did as she wished.

"Ok that's weird, now you are just you with a slight echo of what it was. What is it?"

Katara lifted the other girls soft and cool hand, then called the dragon to her with a slight flex of the wrist.

He floated over and rubbed his head against the outstretched palm. Toph touched the soft but chilly creature with a shudder, "What is it?"

Katara smiled, "He's a dragon."

"I don't think so, he's cold to the touch the others felt hot."

Katara scratched under his eye lid, "I think he's an Ice Dragon, when he breaths near me," she shifted her foot.

Toph blinked, "he gives you spirit water." She sat suddenly, "Dragons are fire creatures Katara, how is there an ice one?"

Katara returned to her own position on the ground and invited the dragon back to wrap around her, she liked the cool feeling he imparted. It was too hot for her here in the Fire Nation. "When we first came I was looking for a place to cool off and found a cool fresh water lake. There were five stones in the center of the lake. Stones that turned out to be Dragon Eggs. I used the water from the lake to heal them, sort of, then we came back and they hatched and the others were blue and red just like the adults. They played in the air like that time Aang and Zuko showed us the Dragon Dance, when they mastered their fire bending. He didn't play with the others, he didn't acknowledge the others, he wrapped himself around me, licked behind my ear and didn't move."

Toph shook her head, she was going to say something else, "Send him home, they can't know."

Katara surprised shifted her hand.

"Now! They found us, but they haven't seen us yet."

Katara turned her head and stared into the dragons deep blue eyes, "Wait for me at home, go play in the icy waters and feed on tundra-penguins at the South Pole, don't let anyone see you."

The dragon flicked it's tongue behind her ear then disappeared into the woods and slipped into the water as it sought out the place he'd seen in her mind.

Zuko spotted them relaxing in the shade near a strange rock formation.

"Hey Sparky, Commander Come-a-long, what took you two so long?" Toph snarked at the men.

Zuko snorted steam out of his nose, "I am not amused."

Commander Xiao sighed, as he said, "Lady Katara your father is less than pleased with you and Lady Bei Fong, you are being returned to your family immediately."

"Six days to late and one gold piece short," Toph replied, "We already hit the outter islands that were in danger of erupting. As far as I can tell there's only one left, but I'm feeling the need to double check. You up for a bit of Volcano taming Sparky?" Toph teased.

"No," he replied in a growl, "You risked the last of the flying Bison on some hair brained idea, that your brother," he looked at Katara, "wouldn't even dream up!"

Katara felt the anger start to simmer again at the imperious way he was insulting her, "What, upset that we could save your Nation when your great Fire bending never could?"

Command Xiao stepped back at the frosty tone of the Master Water Bender.

Zuko stepped closer, "Saved," his voice a slow hissing sound that released steam as he spoke. "You've done nothing other than impede our plans to save lives, Master Healer."

Katara moved one step closer as well, "Yes, by all means let's just invite Agni to liquefy your home and cover the water with it's ash. Who else could it affect, beside a formerly proud country that is now no more than a crippled nation?"

Even Toph blinked at Katara for that one.

"How dare you, you water tribe Peasant," Zuko growled at her as he fought the flames, "We are trying to make amends, we are trying to bring peace."

"Brilliant way of doing it!" Katara raged, "Give until you are so crippled, you can hardly hobble to safety!"

"What choice was there?" he yelled back, "We are hated for what my father, and my grand father have done, there needs to be peace!"

"Don't you think I know that!" she yelled back as she poked him, "Don't you think that I understand exactly how much hate the actions of the Fire Nation have brought upon themselves. Or have you forgotten so easily the taste of betrayl that I have felt at your hands."

Zuko steamed, "We are trying to make amends!"

Katara moved nose to nose and yelled, "Stop trying and just apologize!" Her icy breath countering his own steaming breath.

Prince Zuko heir to the Fire Lord throne blinked and stared mesmerized by the flashing blue eyes of the young woman before him. "What?" he asked confused.

Katara pulled her anger back inside, "you never apologized, not to me, not to any of the other nations. You never stood tall and said with your whole soul that you are sorry their lands suffered through the actions of your ancestors, but you are not your line."

With out realizing it, her right hand was glowing with spirit water and she rested it against his face. "You are enough, Prince Zuko, the boy who fought for his people before they even knew they needed to be protected. You let them take your freedom, how could you do that again? How could you allow those who care nothing for you, to dictate what is honorable? Didn't you learn anything chasing the Avatar for all those years?"

Zuko sighed as he leaned into her cool touch, "I am sorry for betraying you in Ba Sing Se, only one other action has caused me such regret."

Katara turned the full force of her smile upon the young man standing before her, "Thank you, Prince Zuko."

For the first time since the end of the war, he felt he deserved that title. He nodded at her imperiously.

Katara sighed and rolled her eyes, "It's good to see you again."

Zuko took a deep breath and sighed, "It's good to be back."

"Sparky are you and Sugar Queen gonna kiss and make up now, 'cause now, I'm bored." Toph growled as she moved toward the couple. "And Sweetness, you're causing a whole lotta commotion and not even knowing it." Toph growled at her.

Katara frowned, Toph only every called her Sweetness when she was upset with her, her own eyes stared at the glowing blue hand and the drastically reduced scarring. "Kalmar!" she swore to herself.

"What's the matter?" Zuko asked the woman in front of him.

"Oh," she paused then grinned, "nothings wrong, per say. It's just, I lost track of myself for a moment. I don't think it will happen again."

Commander Xiao did not stare at the newly healed flesh upon the Prince's face, not at the glowing water that Lady Katara wielded. What could he say, who would believe him anyway. The Fire Lord's face sprang to mind as he asked himself that question. Fire Lord Iroh had warned him that confrontations between the Prince and Lady Katara were at best unpredictable and at worst a battle of wills that often ended in unconsciousness.

"Sugar Queen, I'm sorry you can't stay and help with the last one," Toph smiled, "When should I expect you in Ba Sing Se?"

Katara sighed and moved her heal slightly.

"Yeah, I get it but I want reports on your progress and if it goes over a year, I'll come to the South Pole, don't think I won't and you'll hear about every frigid minute of too." Toph grouched. "Don't make me come and melt your berg."

Katara laughed as she moved over to her friend and kissed her forehead, the only place that consistently remained the cleanest. "That could be fun. Practicing out in the Tundra, assuming of course that you don't just drop to the bottom of the sea."

"Stuff it Sweetness and get those lips off me, they've been to close to Sparky for my tastes." Toph growled.

"You will return to the South Pole?" Zuko asked, confused.

Katara smiled, "I am still my fathers unmarried daughter, he did not forbid me to help the Fire Nation. Even if he were so unwise, I would have done it anyway. However, I dare not disobey his request, to return home." She smiled, "We did what we came for and I know that the people of the Fire Nation are safe."

Zuko bowed, "Commander Xiao will see you to the ship your father is returning you home on."

Katara paused as she walked by him, though she did not touch, "My water pouch, with the ivory mouth remains with Appa. It is the tears that have been shed on behalf of the Fire Nation, by her sons and friends. I would consider it a favor if you would keep it in the palace, perhaps one day you will have need of Kava's tears."

Zuko bowed and glanced at Commander Xiao who bowed in acknowledgement of the order.

"You wanna have some fun Sparky?" Toph asked as she rolled her shoulders and her neck cracked.

"Why does Katara think you can help with the volcano?" he asked as his eyes narrowed at the younger girl. Not even noticing that the scar tissue didn't pull like it used to.

Toph smirked as she stepped back and her fingers dripped lava, "That's why Sparky."

Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation stared at the tough girl he'd come to know and enjoy over the past year. "How in Agni's name did you end up a lava bender!" he yelled at her as fire escaped his tightly controlled emotions.

Toph just grinned, "Please, you think a bit of flameo is going to crack this girl?" Then she grinned, "Warning, this tends to burn my cloths so I'm gonna be buck naked when I'm done pounding your Volcano into submission. See ya on Aluzon!" She disappeared into the earth.

He stared for a moment at the empty place where the girl had been then he turned and burst into a run toward the boat that could get him to Aluzon.

Three days later Fire Lord Iroh received word from his nephew that it was safe to come home and he was to arrange the permanent exchange of Lady Toph Bei Fong to the Fire Nation for what ever it cost to do so. That raised his eye brows. As did the Prince's request to re-ignite the forges and begin reconstruction of their navy. The latter made him smile as he turned the parchment to ash.


End file.
